<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>parking lot by jahgiyaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121476">parking lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahgiyaaa/pseuds/jahgiyaaa'>jahgiyaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First time doing this, M/M, bare with me, i don't know what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahgiyaaa/pseuds/jahgiyaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened after the shooting of sb19's 'what?' mv ??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>parking lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stream Sb19's 'What' mv btw :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"3...2...1..Okay cut! That was great as expected!" the cinematographer declared.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Justin prevented himself to let out a sigh. That was a long day, so many works and stuffs, he's not even the one editing but seeing the previous shots, he knew their staffs went all out for this comeback.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>Everyone were eventually packing up their things, ready to rest their backs. And Justin isn't an exception, he badly wants to feel the soft mattress caressing him into a slumber.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Jah." Justin nearly jumped, not only because he didn't expect it coming, but also because it's Josh. Josh-<em>fucking</em>-Cullen. Justin don't want to turn around, he'll bet his life Josh is still wearing that corporate attire when they shot his part. Not only that huh, he stripped with it, yes he stripped. He did that, the audacity to be fucking sexy and all.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But all hail Justin finally turned his back and for once he's right. Josh is in his suit still, looking expensive and- well of course - hot. <em>Wonder how would it feel like to strip it myself? I would love to, yes I volunteer.</em> Justin suddenly wished the shoot isn’t done yet, then he’ll get to see Josh stripping over again. But no, he wanted this, now he gotta collect himself and act chill as if Josh’s presence isn’t bothering his existence at all. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Josh. Uh what were you saying again?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“I said let’s go already, they’re waiting for us.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“Uhm do you have a minute ‘cause my things aren’t- oh.” <em>Wait what?</em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“I packed your things, if that’s what that look’s for,” <em>Oh that’s sweet, I liked that. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“What took you guys so long?” Sejun asked while scrolling through his phone. No one answered him. He’s on the front seat next to the driver. Stell is busy playing games on his ipad and Ken is sleeping next to him on the second row. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>Justin entered the van and sat on the last row near the window and placed his bag on the seat next to him. He is ready to close his eyes when he heard a stiff cough. He opened his eyes just to see a gorgeous man looking down at him. It’s Josh. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“Yes?” Justin asked calmly, trying not to freak out on Josh’s intense stares. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I sit here next to you?” <em>Okay?? You really want me dead?</em> It took Justin some time to realize and realize what is happening. The seat next to him is the only one available. How lucky.<em> Where is he going to sit huh, the van is literally full, dimwit. Don’t act like he badly want to sit with you. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“Of course…not”<em> Of course I fucking mind.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Josh smiled cheekily. And oh lord Justin almost had a mini heart attack. Everyone is still on their outfits, guess all of them are too tired to even change their clothes. Justin is still wearing his blue silk robe, Josh on his corporate suit, Stell is still wearing his hat together with his cowboy-<em>ish</em> outfit. Ken is still on his black cape, and Sejun on his ragged clothing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Justin focused his stares on the window next to him, completely ignoring Josh who just started to hum a song. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>People say we shouldn't be together </em>
</p>
<p><br/><em>Too young to know about forever</em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/><em>‘Okay but Josh got good taste in music’</em> Justin thought. Well he’s now paying attention. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause this love is only getting stronger </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So I don't wanna wait any longer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, boy </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>Justin turned his head on Josh’s direction, Josh have is eyes closed, just listening calmly. And then here’s Justin who can’t seem to not focus on him anymore. Justin is inlove with him. So much so that it hurts. Josh’s vocal is undeniably soothing, Justin tried his best not to cry seeing how great the man had turned out. He’s so proud of <em>his</em> Josh. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>And then Josh opened his eyes, Justin was caught off guard he immediately grab his backpack and pretended to search for something. It was a lame excuse but Justin thought that it’ll do. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Josh stared still at him and Justin couldn’t help but to stare back. What’s in Josh’s eyes, you ask? Justin didn’t know too. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, they don't know about the things we do <br/>They don't know about the I love you's <br/>But I bet you if they only knew <br/>They would just be jealous of us <br/>They don't know about the up all nights <br/>They don't know I've waited all my life <br/>Just to find a love that feels this right <br/>Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us” Josh sang while still staring at Justin. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Justin can’t seem to process what the hell is happening. <em>What was that for?!</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Guys we’re already here - oh okay I’ll just leave.” Sejun interrupted the intense ‘staring contest’ between Josh and Justin. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Justin snapped back. Of all the boys, Sejun is the only one who knows about his affection to Josh. Only him, Ken nor Stell knows nothing ‘bout this. It’s actually funny how Justin knew about Ken and Stell’s relationship but they don’t know what’s the score between him and Josh.<em> Bruh, what’s really the score then? Are we even on the same page? Does he like me too? Or I’m just assuming shits again? </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I- uhm - let’s go, Josh.” Justin got up and started to make his way out the van. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Y-yeah I was about to say that.” They got out of the vehicle and walked their way out of the parking lot. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>Awkward-<em>fucking-</em> silence. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>Justin figured he has to make the first move to clear his mind.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“Uhm Josh” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“J-jah” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Go ahead” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You go first” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/><em>Okay what the fuck stop.</em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“Josh do you mind me asking?” Justin asked, still grasping the situation. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“No not really, go on.” came the response. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Is there a chance that you would date someone?” <em>That’s not what I wanted to ask, for the love of god. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Strange question, but okay. Yes actually, I don’t plan to stay single my whole life so… any recommendations?” <em>I would like to recommend myself. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re really asking me that?” Justin wanted to say more but seems like he can’t find the right words to say. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, why not? How about Justin de Dios?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s okay if you date Justin- what in the world?” Justin’s in pure shock, he didn’t expect it to be this easy.<em> Are you fucking kidding me right now? </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Can I date you? No I take that back, that’s not a question because I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Those were Josh’s words before he left Justin shocked in the parking lot.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so yeah i'm bored in my life and suddenly came up with this idea at 12 am, first time writing here, dunno how things work so don't expect to much. this is so short and pretty lame but still, thankyou for reading :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>